Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to field of advertising and particularly relates to the field of advertising for television. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for providing integrated advertisements in a television program.
Description of the Related Art
Presenting advertisements to consumers has long been the subject of research, especially on how to best provide an appropriate advertising to the relevant consumer market.
Various methodologies are proposed for providing advertisements to consumers and one of the recent innovation is relating to integrated advertising technique. In integrated advertising, various graphical or captured images such as scoreboards, games statistics, advertisements, logos, and play-by-play graphics are included in the television program. For example, the broadcast of a cricket game may include one or more empty spots in which an advertisement is displayed. The television program with the integrated advertisements is then broadcasted to the television viewers. The insertion of the images is typically performed at the local broadcasting station and, typically, the images to be inserted are advertisements for local products.
Chroma-keying is a technique used in film, video and still photography to replace a portion of an image with a new image. This is most commonly used to replace a coloured background with a different setting. The most common colours used in chroma-keying are blue and green, because these colours are least likely to affect the foreground shot. Blue screen and green screen sets are very common in film and television studios. The use of green screen and blue screen is a popular technique for both video and film special effects. Chroma keying is usually adopted in post-production or in real-time scenarios. The television programs such as news and entertainment programs frequently use the chroma-technique for editing a surrounding in the programs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system which uses the chroma-keying technique for providing in-place integrated advertising in a cable or satellite television system. There is further need for a method and system which dynamically changes a background of the television programs such as news and entertainment shows without affecting a foreground of the television program. Still there is a need to develop a system and method to identify a spatial marker frame in a plurality of channels to replace the spatial frame with a preset advertisement based on a type, genre and the time of telecast program in each channel at a single stroke or with a single operation.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.